


Slow Dance in a Parking Lot

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: AU modern, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: She changes the radio stations then stops, a smile lighting up her face. Jordon fucking Davis, fucking country singers make even shitty things going down fucking romantic. He trying to ignore the song, little jealous that a song makes her smile.Then it hits him, this dude making lame shit romantic, he shrugs worth a try he thinks.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Slow Dance in a Parking Lot

Dinner with the in laws, my fucking favorite he thought. At least they are on the way home now. He looks over at her, his wife, his ring on her finger, his son rounding her figure. He scoffs, he sounds so possessive, but she owns all of him, he’s got nothing without her. She’s worth it every time Catelyn makes a comment about the life he’s given her daughter, and the life he’s not giving her. 

He’ll take all the blame. He’s the one that gave her a tiny backyard wedding, Catelyn reputed Sansa deserved more. He’s the one who sold that tiny house to start his business, that’s what loans are for Catelyn said. He’s the one who put Sansa Stark in a trailer park, a trailer park she nearly fainted that day! Now he was the one who had her held up in a little airstream trailer, set to deliver their first son any day now. Catelyn didn’t understand how he could do all those things to Sansa, but what Catelyn didn’t understand was her daughter, at all. 

Sandor would give her anything, work second or third jobs speed things along, but Sansa won’t have it, she would rather have him home with her after work then a padded budget. They have a plan, well she has a plan, a vision for their future and she was a determined taskmaster. 

Sansa insisted fancy weddings are all pomp and showing off, not going to happen. She made her own fucking dress and planted the flowers herself. Encouraged him, nope told him to sell the house instead of getting a loan for the buisness that would hang over their heads, she was right. The trailer park he had faught tooth and nail, but she wore him down. She was right again, their airstream trailer parked in the Mobil park for pennies ensured the buisness could grow without debt. She only worked once a week all through nursing school and graduated without taking out a single student loan. They even gained a surrogate grandmother in the sweet old lady one trailer over and two teens who now worked for him. They paid for their property in cash, 10 acres all to themselves in the little airstream trailer. The build site was cleared, and they were so close to the 20% down Sansa insisted to start the build. They planned to start building their dream house in July, the month after their little bundle was due. She is making it true, all his dreams. It was hard at times, every penny counted every expense questioned. All it took to make him happy was her to smile. 

He looked over at her now, Sansa is turned toward him, holding her swollen belly with her right hand and pats his hand with her left. He’s heard before that pregnant women glow and she fucking does, she light lights up his whole fucking life. 

She changes the radio stations then stops, a smile lighting up her face. Jordon fucking Davis, fucking country singers make even shitty things going down sound fucking romantic. He is trying to ignore the song, little jealous that a song makes her smile again. 

Then it hits him, this dude making lame shit romantic, he shrugs considering his idea. Worth a shot he thinks. He pulls over right there, parking lot of the grocery. Turns up the volume on the radio, gets out of the truck and makes his way around the truck to her side. Opening her door he reaches for her hand and he sees the question on her face as he helps her out of the car. He pulls her toward him, places her hands against his chest, one of his hands on her hip the on the small of her back pressing them closer together. He starts to rock her in a slow dance swaying back and forth as her eyes light up. 

“Sandor,” she croons, “it’s like the song.”

‘Slow Dance in a Parking Lot’ spilling from the speakers of his truck. 

He nods in agreement “yup, just like the song,” and spins her around slowly. They sway a few minutes before the song fades out and he hears. 

‘Body Like a Back Road’ starts playing. 

This is good, she rests her head on his chest, best she can at least with her belly in the way. He continues to rock her back and forth but slides his hands down to grip her ass. 

She squeaks out a “Sandor,” but is looking at him with more heat then before. 

“Little Bird,” he rasps, “just following directions” raising his eyebrows and glancing over to the radio. She smiles back at him and runs her hands down his chest, he groans in response. He leans down to kiss her lips, her hands go up around his neck as she deepens the kiss. 

“Let’s go home my love,” Sansa whispers against his lips, “This was nice.”

“Aye,” he responds, “almost over.” He spins he slowly one more time. “Going to have to learn how to steal moments I suppose, with this little one joining us soon,” he says running his hand over the curve of her belly. 

“You still surprise me sometimes Sandor,” she tells him like it’s matter of fact. “So sweet,” she smiles. 

“For fucks sake, I’m just following directions,” he responds grinning and gesturing toward the radio. 

Her smile brightens more, “there he is, the man I love,” she jokes back. “Oh there’s a playlist I’ll make for you if you need directions...” deepening her voice and running her hands down his chest to rest on his belt, “a little ‘Tip if My Tongue’ and ‘Night Shift’ to start then...” she lets out a gasp as he sweeps her into his arms bridal style and sets her back in the car. 

“Don’t need any directions for that I think,” he growls and kisses her deeply. Closing the door and hurrying to the drivers side and slides the truck into drive. He grabs her hand as it moves from his knee toward his thigh, looking at him with lust. “Shit that worked better then thought, I was just trying to make you smile,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another song reference short story, so thank you Jordan Davis. For some reason I picture Sandor figuring out early that his poetry is not likely to get him far and just using song lyrics to express how he feels and Sansa just eating it up. There will probably be more... sorry I’m not sorry. It still feels a little clunky, but o can’t figure what else to add or edit so here it is. Thank you for reading, and thanks to GRRM and Jordan Davis for inspiration.


End file.
